1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to route guidance by a navigation system and a navigation system for a vehicle or a hand-held device. In particular, this disclosure relates to the storage and presentation of points of interest along the route.
2. Related Art
Navigation systems have become standard equipment in many vehicles. Such systems typically receive GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite radio signals, which are received by a GPS antenna of the vehicle. The signals are provided to a navigation computer in the vehicle. The navigation computer processes the received GPS data, and may also process supplemental data, to determine the current position of the vehicle. The supplemental data may include data obtained from motion sensors, wheel sensors and gyroscopes, and other data.
Navigation systems typically use electronic maps to represent cartographic features, such as streets, buildings and geographical features. The electronic maps are usually stored on a compact disc or a digital video disc. Once the navigation system performs map matching, the current position of the user is indicated on the displayed digital map. The user is guided to a predetermined destination by audio and/or video output.
Some navigation systems display detailed digital maps and/or three-dimensional detailed views indicating routes to predetermined destinations. Such systems may indicate the types of driving maneuvers to be taken at various junctions, and may also indicate different points of interest (POIs). Such points of interest may include service stations, museums, hotels, restaurants, landmarks, and the like.
To provide the required navigation functions, navigation systems use one or more detailed map databases. The databases may include bitmap images for lanes, signpost information, landmarks, and the like. The databases may also include data for representing the physical features of a geographic region and POIs.
However, existing navigation systems only provide the driver with standardized non-individualized information or with a preset customized route. The systems cannot be manipulated by the user to add new POIs once the trip has begun. The systems cannot be adapted to the individual needs of the user in route. Therefore, a need exists for a navigation system that can be individually customized by the user in route.